Two-Face
Two-Face appears as a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is one of Batman's nemeses. Biography Two-Face is a super-villain obsessed with duality and the number "two," who fights Batman on a regular basis. As Harvey Dent, he was Gotham City's district attorney until mobster Sal Maroni splashed him with a bottle of acid during a trial, permanently disfiguring him. He now believes that there is no objective morality, and that everything is ruled by chance. He carries a scarred double-sided coin to make all of his decisions, determining whether his next actions will be good or evil. This makes him highly unpredictable as a criminal mastermind. Two-Face has served as a member of both the Injustice Gang and the Injustice League. Injustice Comic Year One Two-Face crashes a live broadcast on a Gotham news channel, having murdered a guest speaker and taken his place. His obsession with duality appealed too by the recent actions of Superman due to the destruction of Metropolis and with half the nation in favor of his recent actions and the other not, Two-Face himself admits, "I couldn't stay away. I tried. But the coin..." Two-Face flips his signature coin to decide which of the anchors he will kill when the coin is vaporized by a blast of Superman's heat vision before it has a chance to land in his hand. Shocked, infuriated and at a loss, Two-Face brandishes his gun at the Man of Steel but the weapon is easily destroyed. Two-Face is then subdued by the news station's security guards and he is last seen back in Arkham in a straitjacket when Batman and Nightwing confront Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Robin. Two-Face is still bound and restrained throughout the ensuing events, witnessing the heroes argue and attempts to attack Robin during Harley's riot, but is knocked out by one of Green Arrow's boxing arrows. Year Four Injustice: Gods Among Us Two-Face appears in the Arkham Asylum/Joker's Asylum stage. He's in the recreation room with three other Gotham villains, and beats the player/opponent up if they're thrown into the room, and will crash the rec room's Television on his/her head. He also appears in one of Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R Lab mission "Two-Face" and S.T.A.R Lab mission "Flip of the Coin" — in both cases, he will flip a coin to decide which fighter he will shoot (Harley Quinn or Catwoman in the former, Black Adam or Batman in the latter). Powers and Abilities Two-Face, as a former attorney, has a total understanding of the law, in addition to being an expert detective. While he has no superpowers, he is a skilled sharpshooter with a variety of firearms and skilled in trained hand-to-hand combat. He is also a genius as a criminal mastermind, holding many ties in the criminal underworld. Two-Face also uses his coin to make various decisions, but while this is his weakness since he is prone to making poor decisions, this also makes him dangerously unpredictable. Appearance Two-Face wears a custom tailored suit, his right side is Pristine White, and his left side is jet black which has been burned, with the sleeve torn off to reveal his mutilated arm. He wears a wristwatch on that arm and wears one white shoe and one burned black one. Gallery Croc punch.jpeg Two.jpg|Two-Face's S.T.A.R. Labs Mission Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Characters Category:Justice League Villains